Kuva Ogris
The Kuva Ogris is the Kuva variant of the rocket launcher, firing rounds in a semi-automatic fashion rather than a short charge-up and with increased damage and status chance, but from a smaller magazine. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition The Kuva Ogris is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon does primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Rockets creates a 7-meter area of effect explosion on impact. **Effective at killing enemies behind cover. *Can be fired while sprinting. *Extremely high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with two of the following: , , , or . *Can use the Ogris-exclusive mod. *Can use the launcher-exclusive and mods. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Projectiles have travel time. *Deals a third of its total damage to the user if the rocket detonates too close, making the Ogris very dangerous and ill-suited for close range combat. **Rockets can explode and inflict self-damage if it hits a teammate or allied NPC. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire or area of effect explosions. *Low critical chance. *Slow reload speed. *Very ammo inefficient. **Low magazine size. **Very low ammo capacity. **Draws ammo from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The Kuva Ogris is unique compared to the original variant, as it employs IPS damage instead of pure damage, even on the explosion. While the weapon still has damage included within the explosion, it's mostly damage, being one of the only explosive weapons that can deal radial slash procs innately without Hunter Munitions. *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Ogris). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Ogris. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Tips *A powerful secondary or melee weapon is recommended for when firing a shot would be too dangerous to the user. *When hitting an object such as a Nullifier Crewman's bubble or the snow globe of an Arctic Eximus, only the *Value Required* rocket damage will be dealt. **Aiming next to a Nullifier Crewman's bubble allows the rocket to explode on terrain, catching the bubble within the blast radius. **Shooting an Arctic Eximus snow globe will deal the explosion damage to any enemies within range of the impact - often the Eximus themself. *Although Shield Lancers can block the rocket damage, they will still be dealt the explosion damage. *Combining Multishot with the negative accuracy from allows carpet bombing of a wider area, albeit putting the user at greater risk when rockets angle downwards. *Many warframe abilities synergize well with the Ogris, particularly those with innate crowd control effects: ** ' will immobilize enemies, making them easier to hit, and his can distract enemies and cause them to cluster away from the player. ** 's can be used as crowd control, and her can amplify the damage output of the projectile, though it is somewhat unreliable. ***The rocket will receive the damage bonus if it hits the affected area. The explosion damage is always dealt to the torso, and will not receive the bonus unless Sonar places the weak spot on the enemy's torso. **** allows more weak spots to be generated, increasing the likelihood that one affects the torso. ** 's will attract and stun enemies, and an or can stun or slow enemies. ** can use Rest to immobilize groups of enemies, and the Ogris' high base damage can help quickly build charge for . ** can slow enemies with and immobilize them with and . The latter will also reduce their armor. ** 's makes is easy to control the trajectory of your rockets as well as making them deal more damage, her Dashwire Arrow can create vantage points to avoid close encounters, Noise arrow can be used to cluster enemies, and her Sleep Arrow can immobilize them. ** can use to cluster enemies away from the player, and combine it with to gain a vantage point and avoid close encounters. ** 's can group enemies together and help avoid missed shots. ** 's can help cover a greater area with your explosions. Explosions produced by clones's weapons will not damage the player, and rockets will pass through them if they happen to be between you and your target. ** ' and can distract enemies. also reduces their armor, and will make them easier to target. ** 's can be used to gain a vantage point, and can immobilise enemies. ** 's can cause enemies to cluster. ** 's can immobilize enemies. ** 's can be used to cluster enemies. ** 's can mitigate the damage to Trinity, and use to increase effective damage. ** 's can be used to gain a vantage point. ** 's can make suspended enemies easy to target. The vortex can cluster many enemies within the explosion radius of a single rocket. ** 's will not be affected by the self damage from this weapon. ** 's passive allows her to benefit greatly from aim gliding. Her can be used to gain a vantage point, particularly when charged. affords Zephyr extra time to aim shots, and with can increase rocket flight speed to make its travel time negligible. *The Ogris' high status can be advantageous in several ways: **Innate damage means enemies will often be knocked down, immobilizing them for subsequent shots. ***Since procs also knock down all enemies in a 5m radius, even minimal blast damage can prove to be useful crowd control. **Adding damage allows for additional crowd control potential and damage-over-time which scales with the damage of the initial hit. ***The Ogris-exclusive enhances the effectiveness of a build, as each tick of napalm damage always procs , extending the panicked state and high damage-over-time from the explosion. This works against you, however, if the enemy's initial proc is from the lower-damage napalm. **Adding damage allows for clustered enemies to all proc damage-over-time in a 3m area around them, multiplying damage dealt by the number of enemies caught in the explosion. Trivia *This and the other Kuva weapons are the only weapons in the game which are built automatically without player input. *The characteristic to reach past the normal level cap of 30 is only shared with the other weapons in this set and the . Bugs * Media Patch History *Damage increased from 454 to 714. *Explosion damage changed from 427 Blast to 159 Puncture, 275 Slash, and 253 Blast (undocumented). *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons that do damage on both impact and explosion (Kuva Ogris, Kuva Ayanga, etc) doing significantly less overall damage than expected. This was due to the Elemental bonus only being applied to the "on impact" of the projectile itself and not the explosion. *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. es:Ogris Kuva Category:Launcher Category:Grineer Category:Blast Damage Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 26 Category:Weapons Category:Grineer Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons